Target the Saiyans! (Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Level Information *Event: Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga *Difficulty: Normal/Z-Hard *Stamina: 8/15 *Rank EXP: 1,600/9,900 *Zeni: 2,341/9,054 *Next: The Worst Brotherly Spat!? Bosses *Baby (Youth Form) INT Dialogue Intro *Earth's only salvation from the Black Star Dragon Balls' destructive curse rested in the collective hands of Goku, Trunks, and Pan. The trio's journey took them through cosmic peril and beyond, *but their efforts paid off with many lost Balls retrieved. *And now, before them stood a new adversary bent on galactic domination. Can the gang stop the nefarious Dr. Myuu...? *Dr. Myuu: Now, Baby, kill them! *Dr. Myuu: Exterminate their virulent Saiyan species! *Goku (GT): ...HA! *Goku and friends proved more powerful than Dr. Myuu bargained for, forcing him to retreat into space. *With Baby, his trump card, now exhausted, it seemed Myuu's evil ambitions were at an end. *Dr. Myuu: Those damn Saiyans! My lofty plan for galactic control is now in ruins! *Dr. Myuu: Enjoy your victory, for it is only temporary. I am not the type to give up! *Dr. Myuu: I can rebuild Baby in a mere matter of months! Mwa ha ha! *Baby: "Baby"? *Baby: Ugh. I cannot count the times I've seethed in rage at hearing you call me that. *Baby: You're a fool! It seems like you've forgotten who the true master is in this arrangement! *Baby: Just you wait, Saiyan scum! *Baby: I will destroy you in the manner I deem fit. Until then, I shall nurture my power... *Burning with a desire to get revenge on the Saiyans, stood Baby. His machinations would go on to plunge the Earth into darkness, and pit Goku into a deadly combat, the likes of which he had never encountered. *Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga *Baby: Hya ha ha... *Hercule (GT): Stop right there! *Hercule (GT): Enemies of Hercule City, the world's beacon of peace, will be brought to justice! *Hercule (GT): ...Not by me though. My disciple will be more than enough to cut you down to size. *Goten (GT): Wait, you don't mean... ME?! *Goten (GT): This guy sure hasn't changed, not even in old age... Before Boss *Baby: Ah... You're a Saiyan, no? *Goten (GT): What the... Who ARE you?! *Baby: This power... it's identical to Goku's... *Goten (GT): Wait, you know my father? *Baby: Ah, so you are his... offspring. *Baby: Then it is only right I make your Saiyan power mine and turn it on Goku. Outro *Hercule (GT): Well done Goten! *Hercule (GT): Mwahaha! I taught you well! *Goten (GT): You're not as hopeless as I thought! *Goten (GT): Even a little above average. Maybe. *Baby: Saiyan power... *Baby: The Ki coming from your body reminds me of Goku. *Goten (GT): But there's no way my dad would lose to you! *Baby: That's right, keep going. Release all of that Saiyan power! *Goten (GT) (Super Saiyan): Kamehame... *Baby: That's it... When you release all your Ki, the body will be freed. *Baby: Giving me the perfect opportunity to take up residence there! *Goten (GT) (Super Saiyan): Haaaaa! *Baby: Now! *Baby Goten: My power... It's surging! *Baby Goten: So this is what it's like to have Saiyan power! *Having descended to Earth, Baby took it upon himself to possess Goten's body. *But now that he has gained Saiyan power, just how is Baby planning to exact his revenge on Goku...?! *Baby Goten: I see... So the Saiyans are in the Western City. *Baby Goten: And of all the Saiyans, the strongest is... Vegeta! *Baby Goten: If I can get Vegeta's Saiyan power for myself... *Baby Goten: Then I will have sufficient supplies to defeat Goku! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Mobile Levels Category:Levels (Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle)